YGO:CS Two Halves of One Whole
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Something for YGO:CrimsonSapphire. When Yami performed the spell to become solid the spell was not complete, what if the result was that Yami was split in half? Now he has more problmes than confessing his love to his hikari. better info inside YYxOCxAtem


YGO!Crimson Sapphire-Two Halves of a Whole

**Just a story about Shelen and Yami from 'YGO: CrimsonSapphire' where added a bit of a twist. If you read the 'YGO: Crimson Sapphire' story thus far and have read the chapter where Yami gets his own body, you will remember the spell wasn't complete. So what if when Yami performed the spell and then left before it could be completed to see what was wrong with Shelen, something was slowly splitting him and his past-life as Pharaoh apart.**

**So this is a threesome between Yami, Shelen, and Atem but I don't write yaoi as you all know so this is not a threesome exaclty. Yami and Atem, being the same person are in love with Shelen(As you would know if you read chapter 22) and Shelen has come to realize she loves Yami. So when Atem shows up, things get complicated.**

**Pairing: YamixShelenxAtem which I call CrimsonSapphireRoseshipping. Why I have no idea. I may change it in time.**

**The prologue is going to have a section from chapter 13 in it with some added.**

Prologue:

That night Yami waited in his soulroom. He leaned against the wall again and crossed his arms over his chest in impatients. Finally though, he heard a knock at the door. Yami opened the door to let Bakura in. Once both men were in the room Yami turned to him.

"So, now what?" He asked.

Bakura smirked, "Now the lesson begins."

...

Yami and Bakura spent many nights inside the puzzle. Each night they progressed more. On the final night just after Yami recited the spell, he felt great saddness and fear from his hikari. Yami was filled with panic and ignoring Bakura's protests to wait for the spell to be completed, he ran out the door of the soulroom and found Shelen whimpering and crying in her sleep. Yami rushed over to her and without thinking, shook her hard enough to cause her to feel something. She gave a cry of fear and shrunk away. Yami then shook her harder.

"Shelen! It's just a dream! Wake up! Aibou!" Yami yelled at his hikari.

Shelen suddenly awoke. She looked over at Yami, who was looking at her with concern in his eyes she then burst into tears and flung her arms around his neck, burrying her face in his chest. Yami just hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words to his hikari.

When she finally calmed down she realized how real Yami was. She could feel his warmth, his strong arms around her, she could even feel his breath ghost over her ear.

"Yami!" She suddenly cried.

"What?" Yami asked in concern and surprise.

"You're solid!" She exclaimed. Yami then realized what she meant and looked at his hand, seeing it was not see-through anymore. He then grinned and hugged Shelen tighter, she returned the embrace willingly and they laughed out loud.

"Now there is so much I wish to do with you, my aibou." He whispered when their laughter died down. Shelen smiled, unsure of his words but glad he was happy. He then brushed the back of hih hand over her cheek and smiled at her lovingly. She smiled back, both still unaware of the look in his eyes. Then she yawned and Yami's smile softened even more at the adorable action. He chuckled and gently lay Shelen down in her bed again, he then pulled the sheets over her and was about to leave but she suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her worried.

"Please stay?" She pleaded, the look in her eyes confirming her desire for him to stay with her. He smiled and nodded then climbed into bed behind her and pulled the covers up over them both before she turned and snuggled closer, he then wrapped his arms around his aibou and hugged her closer.

"good night, Yami." Shelen whispered before falling asleep.

"Good night, Aibou." Yami whispered before he too fell asleep.

...

Weeks passed after that night, and one night Shelen learned the shocking truth that Shayla was truely her mother. Fearing for her friends and mother's safty, Shelen left to find a place far away from everyone and ran into the person she least wanted to meet. Her abusive, alchoholic uncle, Stoyrock Varastan.

When Yami finally found his aibou again, she was beaten and bleeding badly. In his rage, Yami sentenced Stoyrock's soul to the Shadow Realm to forever feel torment. Then with the help of Marik, Yami was able to get Shelen to a hospital where she was in a coma all night. In this time, Yami visited her soulroom for the first time and learned of her inner pain. When Yami returned to reality, Shelen awoke from her coma and after another few days was able to return home.

Yami soon came to understand he was truely in love with his hikari after this but feared rejection. He kept his feelings quiet through many of their journeys and when they could finally settle down and spend a normal life again, Yami was permitted to become officially apart of the family. Though Shelen still thought of him as a brother, he still felt his feelings for her grow.

But something else was growing as well. Something inside of him, trying to split away from him. But whatever it was, he was unaware of it. But soon, he would be.

**Not a very good ending but I couldn't think of anything else, so yeah. I basically just summed up what happened after chapter 13 and what will happen in the future. This is AFTER the crazy adventures that the gang go on and stuff. So everything is calm, almost normal, and stuff. Hardly any enemies. I am still worknig on the other story but this is just a side-story for what could happen. This won't really happen in Crimson Sapphire, it's just a thought I had. **


End file.
